The Origin of Mylene Farrow
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: In the time before the Vexos, Mylene already lived a rough life. Trapped in what she believes to be the afterlife, Mylene looks back upon her past, her choices, and feels her regrets. Travel to the Vestal of the pre-New Vestroian times, and see the histories of the Vexos coldest member.
1. Alone

**Dream: Okay, I have finished figuring out the past of Mylene Farrow, and are now ready to publish it. *coughs* Shadow, it's hard to type when you have me in a headlock.**

**Shadow Prove: You're doing this on purpose! You want to embarrass us!**

**Lync: Is "us" you and Mylene? Or is it the whole Vexos?**

**Yumeí: SHADOWECLIPSEPROVEYOULETGOOF DREAMSYRIGHTNOW!**

**Shadow Prove: *Scowls but lets go***

**Mylene: I will never forgive you, Dreamflight.**

**Dream: *rubs neck* Okay.**

**Yumeí: Please remember that Dreamfight is the owner of me, and the story, plus all other OC peeps.**

* * *

Mylene laid on rough black stone, unmoving and unfeeling. In hindsight, it was obviously stupid to have thrown the death bomb. And yet, she had done it.

Mylene knew perfectly well that it was her fault for her own-and Shadow Prove's-demise. All her life, Mylene had shifted the blame to someone else, but now felt empty. She was tired and didn't have the energy left to hate any more.

Mylene wondered if her loneliness was part of her punishment, for all the things she had ever done. It was as if there was no care for her, another futile and hopelessly corrupt person.

There was a single regret, highlighted against her otherwise lack of caring: she had never apologized to Cressedia for the terrible things she had said. Suddenly, more regrets surfaced, each one throbbing with guilt.

She felt a sentimental urge to look back. To see the road that had lead her to this fate. She resisted, but it was not long before the stone blocks of her will began to crumble with her weariness.

She looked back down the road of her choices, fully aware of where the nightmare of her world had begun.

* * *

**Yumeí: This scene looks hauntingly familiar...Anyway, review and all that.**

**Dream: *Faints from lack of air***

**Yumeí: Release!**

**Shadow Prove: Not happening.**

**Yumeí: Shadow. Eclipse. Prove. You are going to let go of her right now or...**

**Lync: He'll die?**

**Shadow: *drops dreamflight* Fine.**

**Mylene: My life is over.**


	2. Abandoned

**Dream: Strange how this just seems so...right. For some reason, every time I play this scene in my head, it makes perfect sense.**

**Mylene: *voice dripping with sarcasm* Good to know.**

**Lync: Stop being so sore Mylene! You're not the only one suffering here!**

**Shadow: At least mine's done...**

**Yumeí: Volt, you're next ya know.**

**Volt: Once she gets around to it. Until then, I'm enjoying their misery.**

* * *

Mylene was half asleep on her thin mattress and heard loud voices. Cressedia was talking quickly in her panic.

"Mylene's only five! You can't give me full responsibility! I'm eleven! Please don't!"

Mylene pulled her quilt over her head to block out the noise, and went back to sleep.

*.*

When Mylene walked into the shabby kitchen, she saw that both her mother and older sister had neglected to make breakfast. She searched the house, but found no sign of either of her parents. Then she poked her head into Cressedia's room.

Cressedia was kneeling on the ground, her shoulders shaking, deep blue hair falling into her face.

"Sedi?" Mylene called, using her big sister's nickname. Cressedia instantly tried to control herself, wiping her face with one hand. She looked back at the tiny five year old Mylene. She put a watery smile on her face, saying: "Sorry. You probably want to eat, don't you?"

Even as Cressedia collected food, Mylene could tell something was wrong. When she was halfway done eating everything on her plate, she asked, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Cressedia froze.

"They left us," she said in a soft voice that trembled with emotion. "And they're not coming back."

Mylene looked at Cressedia's back. Her parents were gone? They weren't coming back for her? Did that mean Cressedia was her Mom now?

Even though she was only five, she knew that her parents had kept her alive. Most kids didn't make it in the Slums. There just wasn't enough food for everyone. Mylene had been lucky that the elder members of their family went to collect food, leaving time for her to learn how to read, giving her an advantage.

If her parents truly had left them behind, then that ment she would have to either join Cressedia collecting food or go hungry most of the time. There was no way to win.

* * *

**That's quite the Hobson choice.**

**Mylene: Shut. Up.**

**Lync: review readers!**


	3. Fight and Flight

**For some reason, I am easily able to picture Mylene as a little kid.**

**Yumeí: Ok, now your freaking me out.**

**Lync: *backs away slowly***

**Mylene: *Leaves***

**Dream: What?**

* * *

Mylene tried to ignore her gnawing hunger as she carried all the food she had collected from today's search.

Four years had passed since her parents had abandoned her, and, since then, a lot had changed: Cressedia had managed to join the Blood Moon Gang, Mylene had become rougher, and bullied other children, and the amount of tension between the Gangs was threatening all-out war.

Pushing open the door to their small house, Mylene walked in and placed her bag on the table. Cressedia did not seem to be in yet. Standing in front of the dusty mirror, Mylene attempted to scrub the dirt off her face.

She still blamed her parents for their situation: the tiny filthy house, the never ending hunger, and the necessity for her elder sister to risk her life on a regular basis. Mylene's bitterness toward her own life was too much for her _not_ to blame somebody.

The door creaked as Cressedia walked in, covered in bleeding cuts and bruises. Mylene passed her the roll of bandages, and she took it, without thanks.

Mylene also blamed her parents abandonment for the utter change in Cressedia: she was harsher, colder. They almost never spoke any more, and when they did, it was short and tense.

"Mylene," Cressedia said in a hoarse voice. "I was promoted to inner circle."

Mylene froze.

"You don't even have a gang name yet."

"Well, I impressed Lash, so he tested me, then upgraded me."

Mylene looked at her older sister. Since Cressedia seemed to be in a good mood-as good as it got these days-she decided to ask the unspoken forbidden question.

"Does this mean I can join the Gang now? It will make our life easier..."

She trailed off when she saw the look on Cressedia's face.

"You're not going into the Gang. You'd get yourself killed."

Are you saying I'm stupid?" Mylene flared up at once. "That I'm _weak_?"

Cressedia went on the defensive quick as lightning.

"No! I-"

"Well then you should just leave me here to rot since I can't do anything worthwhile! I've had enough of you! You never respect me! You don't care-"

"Mylene!" Cressedia shouted. "Listen to me!"

"No! You listen to me! I'm done! I managed this long only by some miracle! When you hear my name among the few Vestals who actually matter on this little mudball of a planet, you'll come to me, begging for my forgiveness!"

Mylene grabbed the bag of food, darted to her room to grab an extra pair of clothes, and burst out of the house, heedless of Cressedia's cries of, "Mylene! Come back!"

Mylene had wanted to say that for a while. But now that it was out, it didn't make her feel better; instead, she felt cold and hollow.

And she ran, every step carrying her away from the home that had once been hers.

* * *

**This looks amazingly familiar!**

**Shadow Prove: Mylene copied me?!**

**Dream: No. _You_ copied _her_. She ran away when she was nine. You ran away when you were twelve. She did it all first.**

**Volt: Wait...I know what comes next...**

**Yumeí: Of course you do.**

**Lync: Review you Human readers!**

**Yumeí+Dream: LYNC!**


	4. Code of Honor

**Volt knows this part, at the very least.**

**Volt: Are you saying I'm stupid?**

**Dream: Nope, just that you know it.**

**Yumeí: Determined not to drop hints?**

**Dream: Yup. I have that issue.**

**Mylene: You drop hints just by writing this stuff.**

**Lync: Ouch.**

**Dream: Touché. R&R.**

* * *

Mylene raced on. She hadn't stopped for anything but eating or sleeping since leaving the slums, and now found herself-for the first time in her life-among Vestals who had never had to fight a day in their life, who had never gone hungry; in short, she was in the middle class section of Vestal's capital.

There weren't many back alleys here, which was inconvenient for dodging the Police; Mylene had been forced to make hasty retreats four times just that morning. What Mylene did _not_ need in her life right now was a nosy officer.

The supplies in her pack were gone, and Mylene was getting both hungrier and thirstier with every step.

She bumped right into someone in the crowd, and fell back. She glared up-up because whomever she had encountered was much taller than she-and noticed that the boy was barely older than her. He looked strong and well fed.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, stretching out his hand to Mylene; she took it and he helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," she croaked. She tried to free herself, but the boy's grip was too strong to break.

"I don't think so. You're from the Slums, anyone can see that. You're desperate."

Mylene felt a flash of fear. She twisted her arm to try and remove herself from his grip, but it was like trying to escape handcuffs.

"I'm not going to hurt you or turn you in," He said. "I want to help you. If you come with me, and don't run away, I can give you a place to stay." He let go of her wrist.

Mylene was indecisive. The idea that someone would give her shelter-and possibly food-was tempting. At the same time, her instinct for self-preservation was telling her that to trust a stranger would mean nothing but trouble. But if she was to survive...

Going against her better nature, Mylene nodded. The boy nodded back.

"Come on then," he said, waving her on. "I'm Volt, by the way. Volt Luster."

"Mylene."

Volt led her through the mass of Vestals until they reached a quieter street lined with houses. Within minutes, they were standing before a large estate, gardens flourishing on the grounds, many buildings clustered behind the stone wall.

"You _live_ here?" Mylene asked in disbelief. "What are you doing in middle class if you have an estate?"

"I have a large family," Volt said, still walking, and leaving her behind; she jogged to catch up. "We all live together. Even my extended family."

Mylene was about to blurt that it was one of the dumbest ideas she'd ever heard, but then remembered that, compared to her, Volt was rich, and his family would easily be able to afford this kind of living.

Volt entered one of the buildings, leaving his shoes at the base of the step. Mylene peered after him, clinging her supply bag tightly.

"You need to leave your shoes outside," Volt told her. "Family rules."

Mylene grudgingly took them off, then climbed up the step. Volt invited her to sit on a mat near a low table while he got her some food. She did so and marvelled at everything around her: it was so clean and organized. Mylene hadn't seen a room this clean for years, not since her parents had left, and all menial chores had become obsolete.

Volt returned with a steaming bowl. Mylene took it eagerly and began to eat, not caring that her tongue was scalding. Volt watched her with a curious expression on his face.

"You eat like you've never seen food before," he commented once Mylene paused for breath.

"Not of this quality," Mylene added. "All Slum kids eat like they'll never see food again, which they actually might not."

"You don't seem like a Slum kid," he remarked.

"I had a privileged upbringing. In other words, I didn't have to go scavenging and I can both read and write. My parents fell into serious debt and went bankrupt a little before my elder sister was born. They lived in the Slums because it doesn't cost money to."

"Why are you speaking in the past sense?"

"They left," Mylene said numbly. "I was five. Cressedia was eleven. She looked out for me until I could find my own food, then joined the Blood Moon Gang for extra benefits."

Mylene was surprised at her own willingness to talk. Maybe it was the food. Every Slum kid was hardwired to respond to any food, so it made sense that she was already thinking highly of Volt.

"And you left," Volt concluded for her. "I won't ask why, but...what do you plan to do now that you're out of there?"

Mylene considered on whether or not to tell him, before conceding.

"I want to become a castle ward. That way I'll be in line to become a Noble."

"You do know that's a little crazy, right?"

"The sanity of my plans are no consequence," Mylene shot back.

"Why?"

"Because I can do it!"

Volt raised his palms in surrender at Mylene's raised voice.

"Well," Volt said softly. "Until you can get Zenoheld to accept you, I just want you to know that I-or any of my family-will never deny sanctuary to you within these walls."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Mylene whispered.

Volt studied her for a moment before saying, "It's part of the Code of Honor that my family lives by. 'Deny none who seek sanctuary.' "

In that one moment, Mylene felt a strange emotion: gratitude. She barely remembered feeling it before, and was almost at a loss for discovering what it was.

_I have a friend_.

* * *

**Hmmm...Seems like the Vexos were predestined to meet.**

**Yumeí: Ain't dat the truth.**

**Volt: ...**

**Mylene:*facepalm***


	5. Numbing

**Mylene has a friend!**

**Mylene: Shut up. Shut up right now.**

**Yumeí: You can't boss her around!**

**Lync: R&R?**

**Dream: YES!**

* * *

It had only been a distant dream throughout her childhood. Now it was slowly becoming a reality. Mylene had always had a distant idea that if she was a castle ward, life would be easier. However, _becoming_ one was taking more work and plotting than she had expected.

Three months after beginning her stay at the Luster estate, she was only a few steps closer to her goal than she had been. Her tenth birthday had recently passed, but that was of no true importance; all that mattered was her plan.

She was standing outside the gates of the Vestal Palace, not allowing herself to feel any doubt. Taking in a deep breath, she leapt as high as she could. The instant her fingers touched the cold metal, alarms began to wail. Ignoring the noise, she climbed until she was over, landing crouched on the ground.

Springing up, she ran inside the palace. The complex hallways were confusing, but Mylene wasn't trying to get anywhere; she just needed to spot the right person...

As she rounded the corner, Mylene rammed right into one of the guards. He snatched her arm with an iron grip, and began to pull her roughly. _All according to plan_, she reminded herself.

She ended up exactly where she had hoped: the throne room. It was empty.

The guard thrust her roughly upon the floor. She heard him leave as she pulled herself onto her hands and knees. Then someone spoke.

"It takes real nerve to try and break into the palace. I admire your daring."

Mylene raised her head to see King Zenoheld himself standing over her. She placed an ugly look on her face, and stood, crossing her arms.

"But no one tries to get into the palace unless they want something," Zenoheld added. "What is it that you are after?"

"Your idiot guards wouldn't allow me past them," Mylene said haughtily. "I wanted an audience with you. I have information that might help solve a problem you have. But I want something in return."

"And what kind of information could a little rat like you give me?" he asked, his eyes traveling over her old, dirty clothes and messy hair. "Nothing you could tell me would grant even the tiniest reward."

"What about a map of all Gang territory in the Slums? Or numbers on each of the members of the Klawz Gang, the one which has directly disrupted your rule?"

Zenoheld paused.

"Keep talking."

*.*

Mylene stood in her new, large room. Upon dispensing her information, Zenoheld had made her a castle ward immediately. The report of the attack on the Klawz Gang was laying on her new desk, but she had looked at it so much that it was committed to memory: 37 deaths, and over 100 imprisoned.

Mylene felt chills as she stared out the window. It was bad enough that she had given the information to cause such a damage report, but several times worse that she had actually _participated_ in the raid. She had used death bombs on a whole crowd of resistors that had been ready to kill her. She had killed fellow Vestals, who might have had families that were now lamenting their losses. Slum people might be rough and were desperate, but they wouldn't betray each other the way she had. She had moved beyond the Slums.

She turned and left the room, grabbing a pair of scissors and a new outfit on the way out. In the bathroom she washed herself free of the dirt and grime covering her body. Once she was finished, she washed her hair, and picked up the scissors. With slow, deliberate movements, she cut off long locks of blue hair until it was even and straight. She proceeded to do the same with her bangs.

When she was finished, she pulled on her new clothing ad looked at her reflection.

The Mylene Ferrow she had known was gone, replaced by a proper young girl, one who had importance.

She turned her back on the Vestal in the Mirror.

* * *

**Mylene: Stop posting my worst mistakes!**

**Dream+Yumeí+Lync+Volt+Shadow: ?**

**Shadow: Are you...feeling regret?**

**Yumeí: The world as we know it just ended.**


	6. Visitors

**Skip ahead a few years...**

**Lync: Because nothing happened.**

**Mylene: I am seriously going to murder you!**

**Yumeí: No you're not.**

**Dream: Ok, this is starting to get ugly. I'll see if I can get them to chill out by the end of the chapter.**

**Mylene: Good. Luck.**

* * *

Mylene was enjoying being a castle ward, though occasional nightmares about the Slum raid haunted her dreams. Life was easier-if not better-in the Palace.

Yet old habits remained; Mylene shunned company, and never really connected to anyone. She was prone to violently attack anyone who snuck up on her, even if it was on accident, and was self-sufficient in everything she did.

Today, one of the guards had announced that she had visitors, and was currently waiting in her room for them to be admitted. The screening process for entrance into the palace had been dramatically improved since her break-in nearly two years ago, so it took _forever_ for anyone to be approved.

The knob of her door twisted, and a guard poked his head inside.

"Rinoa and Seifer Ferrow are here to see you."

Mylene felt as if she'd been punched in the face. _Her parents_. Why would they have come to see her?

"Mylene!" her mother cried, embracing her tearfully. "You've grown up so much! Oh the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl!"

"You're a young woman now," her father added, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Twelve! It's been seven years!"

Mylene was instantly hyperalert; this sounded more like being greeted by distant relatives than by her parents. The parents that had _abandoned her_.

"Why are you here?" Mylene asked coldly, not willing or able to go along with the touchy-feely theme.

"We just heard that you were a castle ward!" her mother squealed. "Oh sweetheart..."

"We're both very proud of you," her father injected, but Mylene had caught on to their scheme now.

"If you're so proud of me," she asked in patronizing tones. "Then why would you abandon me when I was only a child, left to the mercy of others? You never cared before now."

"We had to leave. You were too young to under-"

"You just want part of my riches," Mylene forged on. "I could be useful to you, now that I'm in line to be a noblewoman. You don't want me any more than you did then. You want _influence_. I could kill myself, and you wouldn't bat an eye because all my things would go to you."

"You can't speak to your parents like that!" her father shouted. Mylene laughed.

"I can do anything I want. I have value. You don't. You have nothing. You came here to try and subtly use me for your own gain. You came to 'apologize'. Well, it's too late to 'apologize'. It's too late. You lost any chance of forgiveness when you left Cressedia and me behind."

Mylene crossed the room and held open the door, signaling that they needed to go. _NOW_. Her parents complied, sensing a lost cause. Mylene watched them leave, eyes narrowed. Only moments after her parents vanished, Mylene turned and walked the opposite direction. She paid little attention to anyone, just glaring at every person who crossed her path. A small boy with bright silver hair, perhaps a year younger than her, was the only one who didn't flinch away from her gaze; his red eyes followed her as she passed.

Mylene finally found her hiding place: a small, dark, empty room with no windows. She sat down on the floor, curling up into a little ball.

Her own parents had tried to betray her trust. It was frightening for Mylene to think about it, but there was no way to deny the truth. But there was a way to bury it.

* * *

**Lync: Too many coincidences. Dead serious.**

**Volt: I know the feeling. I'm there too. Sort of.**

**Shadow: Was that...Andrik?**

**Yumeí: Quit refferring to yourself in third person.**

**Shadow: I'm not! That was Andrik!**

**Dream: And I just got them to chill out, too...**

**Mylene: I am resigned to it by this point, so review.**


	7. Crossover

**More fast-forwarding...**

**Mylene: Lync's comment from the last chapter is true in this situation.**

**Lync: Nothing happened?**

**Mylene: Yes.**

**Shadow: You're in a good mood. This means someone is going to suffer soon...**

**Yumeí: I'm lookin' at him. *to audience* R&R.**

* * *

Mylene stretched, feeling much better now that the council meeting was over. They were very boring, and _long_!

Two months had gone by since her sixteenth birthdate, and she was now officially a noblewoman. She was now legally old enough to drive as well, but that didn't seem as important; she never left the palace now.

Mylene walked back to her room, lost within her own thoughts. She had become silent and distant since her fight with her parents. She wondered vaguely what they were doing now. Cressedia too.

She heard commotion at the end of the next hall, and rounded the corner to see a tall boy with wild silver hair wearing a severely worn black trench coat yelling at a guard.

"I'm not a little pansy! I know how to walk! Get away and go do some other stupid 'duty' that all you servants have to do! Next time any of you idiots try and treat me like the rest of the pathetic noble children, I'll make sure you never do it again!"

The guard left a quickly as he could while trying to look professional. Mylene understood why; it was a ritual she'd seen many times during her childhood: boys in the slums, usually gang members, bad-mouthed and insulted anyone who annoyed them in an attempt to intimidate. It seemed very effective on the domestic palace guards.

The boy seemed to feel her gaze, because he turned around and walked directly over to her. Mylene knew it was too late to avoid meeting him now: they had made eye contact.

"You're Mylene Farrow, Cressedia's little sis."

"I'm at a disadvantage," Mylene said coldly. "You know my name, but I am afraid I don't know you."

"Shadow Prove," he said reluctantly. "Inner circle member of the blood moon gang. Re-accepted castle ward."

Mylene processed this information. A runaway nobleman's son. He didn't look like the son of a nobleman; he was tall, well muscled, and looked wilder than anyone who lived out of the slums. But he wasn't entirely like a slum kid either; hardened, but it seemed like a recent event, maybe a few years ago. Not a gradual toughening, but a lightning quick one. His feral nature seemed forced, somehow.

"A pleasure to meet you," Mylene said insincerely. Shadow looked like he was going to say something, but then another boy rounded the corner and said, "An-I mean Shadow, you do realize that Zenoheld has called us in an audience with him? We should be going."

"Why you always gotta be the one to make the plans?" Shadow whined in an amazingly annoying tone of voice. The other boy took no heed, and left.

"And why we always gotta go your way?" Shadow complained, chasing after the other boy.

Mylene watched him go, pondering something she'd noticed for perhaps a spit second: Shadow came across as crazy, maybe even insane, but for the briefest of moments, she'd seen something in his eyes that had said nothing but complete self-possession.

Shadow was acting. Mylene didn't know why, but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Shadow: That is just painful...**

**Lync: *looks at Yumeí* You were right.**

**Yumeí: Of course I am.**

**Volt: Don't get a swelled head.**

**Dream: That'll be hard.**

**Yumeí: Hey!**


	8. This is SCARY

**Mylene: Strange how much of my Noble life was obsolete to my development.**

**Yumeí: In other words, another huge fast-foreward thing.**

**Mylene: Will you please stop interrupting me?**

**Lync: Did you just say please?**

**Volt: She did. Or are you deaf?**

**Shadow: If we fight, Yumeí will turn us all to stone! Again! I don't like that!**

**Yumeí: Here's a bright idea: don't get involved.**

**Dream: *over all the noise* Please R&R!**

**Mylene:*Looks over Dream's shoulder* Wait...This skips way more than I thought.**

**Dream: Everyone knows what happens during New Vestroia. This is more...personal, you could say.**

**Yumeí: She basically getting inside your head. It's creepy.**

* * *

Mylene looked out at the stars from Zenoheld's ship. So much had happened in such a short time.

Upon her arrival to New Vestroia, Mylene had been the best of all the Aquos Brawlers with no competition. It had given her a reason not to look back. Being a part of the Vexos had kept her busy and her mind off of painful subjects. She had also discovered a desire for power that being partially in charge of the Vexos couldn't quench. She never seemed to be able to stop wanting more and more. Being cruel had become second nature, a new development.

Among the Vexos, Mylene felt very much alone. She hadn't ever liked Spectra and Gus, and Lync was just annoying, but it was Volt that gave Mylene such an isolated feeling; their almost-friendship from when they were children had shattered when they had met again on Alpha City coming to New Vestroia. Volt was much more stony than before, and it was hard to talk with him about anything.

And then there was Shadow.

Any idiot could see that he liked her, but Mylene found herself honestly curious about Shadow. She didn't understand him, and everything he did confused her. Observation had proven fruitless. Mylene did get annoyed with his antics, however, she was determined to figure him out.

Mylene turned around as Hydron passed by and her thoughts returned to Volt.

Dead. Volt had always been just _there_, but now he was beyond hope. Beyond retrieval. This made Mylene strangely sad. Then her thoughts turned to another thought that made her sad. Cressedia.

Mylene had never gone back to apologize for the things she had said that day, nine years ago. The guilt weighed down her heart. She feared that she would never be worthy of her sister's forgiveness. Now that she was older, and understood the world better, she could see that her older sister had been trying to protect her.

Mylene felt worthless, even more than she had while living in the slums. Cressedia would've said that she was above being part of the Vexos and obeying Zenoheld, but it didn't feel like it; she felt like she had sunk so low, she would not be able to reclaim her dignity and moral value. Everything she did just made her feel worse.

Mylene looked back up at the stars. Everything had been escalating up to one huge disaster. She almost wished she had left the Vexos, like Spectra. Turn her back on them. Be on her own again. Because she was the only person in whom she trust.

But her inborn loyalty wouldn't let her leave. The world had become noting more than a huge maze, where every turn was a dead end. There was no way out. She felt like screaming with frustration,fear, and rage. she couldn't handle it. She would snap. She would. Sooner or later.

At that moment, Mylene made a powerful personal choice: should the opportunity come, she would bring herself down. And anyone who was near her. Just to make it end. To repay karmatic debts that would never be fufiled anyway.

She would have to die.

* * *

**Dream: I'm scared again.**

**Yumeí: Me too.**

**Lync: That's scary.**

**Shadow: Been there, done that.**

**Dream: *glares at Shadow***

**Shadow: What? It's the truth!**


	9. In conclusion for now

******So, we end where we began!**

******Lync: In the Doom Dimension?**

******Yumeí: Well, what do you know, it was behind the couch the whole time! Thank you, try the fish.**

******Volt+Shadow+Lync: o_O**

******Mylene: I'm not going to even _try_ to understand that.**

******Dream: I second the motion.**

******Yumeí: Hey! This isn't a democracy!**

******Dream: Nope, it's a monarchy-and I'm the one on top!**

******Yumeí:...**

* * *

Mylene pulled herself into a sitting position. She thought she'd heard footsteps. She was on alert for more movement, and was not disappointed: someone was coming this way.

Mylene stood, her gauntlet at the ready. The blue blade crackled to life as she turned back and forth, trying to see who was coming; there was an incline that she couldn't see over, so she kept an eye on it. Sure enough, she saw a huge figure coming over the rise.

Slowly, she lowered her gauntlet, the blade flickering out;Mylene would recognize that shape anywhere.

Volt came into focus as her neared her. Mylene dropped her gaze, staring at the ground in shame. She heard Volt stop in front of her. His hand was gently placed on her shoulder, but she refused to move.

"So this is it," she said quietly. "My life is truly over."

"Don't be too sure," Volt answered. His hand dropped off Mylene's shoulder.

"Come with me. She wants to see you."

Mylene followed numbly. She didn't care who this mysterious "she" was, or what she wanted Mylene for. She was so tired of being hateful, of burying her past. She was sure that she would never be curious again. All she wanted was to rest. To forget the world. To forget herself.

As they climbed out of a dip in the stone floor, Mylene caught a glimpse of a castle, very unlike the one on Vestal. There was a figure on the roof, a tiny glint of gold shining from the tip of a crown on their head. As Mylene looked at the figure, she saw the tiniest gleam of a familiar emerald green...

A flash fire all over her body made Mylene gasp in shock. She could feel an immensely powerful presence coming from whoever was on that roof. And something had happened between them.

Volt looked back at her with a small look of sympathy. At that moment, the figure leapt off the roof, and landed not too far away. Mylene felt like her eyes were magnetically attracted to this person. Swallowing her fear, she stepped forward to seal her fate.

* * *

**Drama.**

**Yumeí: It's not always such a bad thing.**

**Volt: You should talk.**

**Mylene: Dreamflight...**

**Dream: *scared* Yes?**

**Mylene: How do you get inside of me like that?**

**Dream: Inductive and deductive reasoning.**

**Lync: That's it?**

**Dream: Yep.**

**Yumeí: Shouldn't we wrap up?**

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to the anonymous reviewer calling themselves "Random Person" for giving me inspiration (via soap) to keep going._**

**_MERCY BUCKETS! (merci beaucoup)_**


End file.
